Dimensional Traveler DxD
by IsaMor
Summary: The Dimensional Watch capable of transcending through time and space. Whoever wields it would be able to travel through any land no matter what barriers stand before him. What! The watch landed on some perverted idiot. Then go get it! What do you mean he's really strong!
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**The following is a fan-based story. Highschool DXD the lightnovel, manga, and anime belong to their respected creator. Please support the official release.**

In a universe far away, an epic battle between 10 spaceships of the Matic Empire and one lone ship of the Diabo Alliance is fought.

"Captain the ship can't take much more." (CO)

"I know, but we can't allow these bastards to take the Dimensional Watch."(Captain)

**Boooommm!**

"All power on shields" (1st crewmen)

"We're giving it all we got" (2nd crewmen)

**Booooooom! Alert, Alert!**

"Captain the magic core has been damaged and the engine has been destroyed!" A mechanic appears on the screen showing distress.

The control room shows signs of equipment malfunctioning.

(Captain the ship won't hold!)

The captain pauses and stops to watch all his men. He sees their defeated expression and quickly comes to a decision.

"Men it has been an honor fighting alongside you."(Captain)

"Captain what are you planning?" (CO)

"The Watch is too powerful to let it fall into the enemy's hand, especially to that damn emperor."(Captain)

"That's true with that device he could transport his armies in any world and conquer it without giving any government time to plan and regroup, even our home." (Crew woman)

"So we're going to destroy it"(3rd crewmen)

"Unfortunately it's indestructible" (The captain said with an annoyed expression.)

"How" (The Helmsman spoke with an exasperated tone)

"Don't know" (Captain says shrugging his shoulders)

**Boom, Boom**

"The ship is about blow. Even if we use it, we'll end up exploding in where ever we end up. The only option is to send it to a random destination."

"Sir is that wise."

"Don't know, don't care. All I care about is giving these bastards a surprise and make sure they don't get their claws on it. Are you with me?!"

"Yeah let's do it for the comrades they took!"

"For the army!"

"For the Alliance!"

With that, the lone surviving ship starts flying straight at the ten ships. Seeing what the last ship was trying to do the other ten start trying to separate and shoot faster at the lone ship.  
Somehow miraculously the ship stayed together and headed in the direction on the leader. Until finally it collides with the lead ship and exploded taking everyone else.

**Please follow and comment.**


	2. Chapter 1 Dimensional Watch

Chapter 1 Dimensional Watch

**9:00 pm Night, Kouh city park (eight months before Canon)**

A brown-haired youth is seen running across the park at night.

"Damn I spent too much time watching porn at Matsuda's house. Mom going to be worried sick for coming home so late."

Just as the teen was about to pass the park, suddenly a white stream of light is seen coming out of the sky.

"What is that? A shooting star." He soon stops and brings his hands together in prayer. "I wish for a harem full of busty onee-sans." He quickly notices something was strange about the shooting star. As it kept changing direction and somehow was coming closer and closer to him.

"Wait, why is it coming straight towards me?! Shit run!"

For some reason, the shooting star kept following him and just as he was about to escape the collision. He trips and falls on his ass. The boy quickly shields himself with both arms and a bright light surrounds the entire park as the object collides.

Just as the light starts to dim down, the youth is found on his ass, somehow okay.

**"Energy life source found. **  
**Organic life form... **  
**Species Human. **  
**Starting connection with Body and Soul. **  
**10%...25%"**

"What the hell!" The boy shoots, quickly startled to his feet by a feminine robotic voice coming from his right wrist. He looks at his wrist and is surprised at the strange technological device that strangely resembles a watch at his wrist.

**"50%... 80%...ERROR... **  
**The host currently possess an unidentified entity in his soul, left arm contains an anomaly **  
**Draconian in nature.**  
**The anomaly does not appear to be hostile. **  
**Would host like to start a connection?"**

Completely freaked out by the situation and the voice coming out of his right arm. He answers on auto mode. "Yes."

**"Understood attempting connection... **  
**Warning host is currently too weak, both spiritually and physically, to attempt a connection. **  
**The attempt could cause damage to the host and likely lead to death. **  
**Finding different solutions... **  
**Solution found. **  
**Would host like the Watch to absorb the natural life energy from the surrounding area and then transfer it to the host's spiritual energy?"**

"Sure." Getting a bit more comfortable with the situation, he answers with unaware of what any of that meant.

**"Understood. Starting the absorption of natural energy."**

"What are you?" He finally asks the question he really wanted to know. Just as he asked, he starts to notice the grass and trees starting to fade their green color. Particles of green lights start to float from the ground to the sky and finally going into his body. In the end, the surrounding area of a 10ft radius has withered from the grass, flowers, and trees. When all the energy entered his body he felt powerful, like he could run for hours without the need to rest.

**"Transfer complete.**  
**The host has enough power now to start a connection with the other soul in his body. Please remember, while you do have the necessary spiritual energy needed. Your physical body is still weak and might not be able to handle the stress. **  
**Answering the host's question. **  
**I am an AI made to help and advise the current user of the Dimensional Watch. An all-purpose device made to make world-traveling easier. **  
**Connection starting in 10... 9...8..."**

"World Traveling? Dimensional Watch? Do you have a name?"

**"Traveling the distance between time and space. Connecting the dimensions needed to crossing over the boundaries between the planes of existence and creating a gate making it possible to go to another world. That is the Dimensional Watch's purpose. Currently, I do not have an identity. 7...6...5..."**

"What if I gave you one?"

**"I do not understand."**

"A name."

**"That is unnecessary, I do not require an identity to function."**

"That's not true. Everyone needs a name, even an AI. Like my name is Hyoudo Issei and your name can be Sherri."

**"Understood. The host's identity now identified as Issei Hyoudo. AI from now on is identified as Sherri. **  
**3...2...1 **  
**Connection complete. **  
**Now awakening the draconian soul"**

Suddenly a flash of red light is seen across Issue's left arm, out came a red gauntlet with gold spikes on the sides and a green gem at the top of his hand. Tired of being surprised he looks at the awesome red gauntlet with amazement

**(WAAAH!)**

Suddenly a lazy loud yawn/roar is heard, coming straight from Issei's left arm. It shocked both the human and the AI that that was the first thing that came out.

**(Huh I woke up earlier than I expected. Damn, I got lucky this time. My host has some good reserves, his body is a little weak, but nothing a little training can't fix.)**

"Who are you calling weak, you lazy dragon?!" yelled Issei with annoyance at his left arm for getting dissed again and again about his physical body.

**(Well I'll be, you can hear me already. I truly got lucky this time. You even knew I was a dragon. Tell me with your reserves are you a magician.)**

"..." Issei looks at his arm with confusion, not understanding what the dragon was talking about.

**(Alright guess not. That's fine. I guess I'll have to explain everything then. Listen up partner I am Ddraig. The Heavenly Red Dragon Emperor or the Welsh Dragon.)**

**"Understood. **  
**The unknown entity now identified as Ddraig **  
**Species Dragon **  
**Currently locked inside the host Issei Hyoudou **  
**90%...100% **  
**Registration and connection complete **  
**From now on you are my master."**

**(Hoo. That's an interesting toy you got their partner. )**

"Yeah that's cool an all, but I have a better question. Like why the Hell are you both attached to my arms." Issei said finally tired of the situation.

**"Understood finding the answer. **  
**Answer found, I followed the inventor's orders and found a suitable host for me to attach and bring to your life as he said comedy and entertainment."**

"Okay well fuck that guy. What about you Ddraig?"

**(Mine is much more complex.)**

"Well tell me, not like I have something better to do."

**(Alright here goes. As you already might have guessed the supernatural is all real. From the legendary figures like King Arthur to the horror tales of yokai, to the gods and goddesses of ancient religion, right down to the Bible. There was once a Great War between the Biblical God and his angels, the fallen angels, and the devils. But it was soon interrupted by two dragons settling an ancient rivalry.)**

"What was it about?"

**(They had both forgotten the reason for their rivalry and in the end, it became a matter of pride.)**

"Pretty stupid if you ask me."

**"Agreed"**

**(Quiet! Anyways, the dragons seeing that their battle was interrupted by the biblical war. Quickly unleashed their fury at them. But the angels, devils, and fallen soon made a compromise that, if they wanted to finish their war. Then they must join forces to defeat the two dragons. In the end, the two mighty dragons were defeated by the joined forces. Then the Biblical God soon trapped their souls and power into mystical objects called Sacred Gears. Which were then given to humans as gifts from God to be able to fight against the supernatural. )**

"And that is how I got you in my arm, right?"

**(That is correct. Every time one of my hosts dies, my soul and power then transfer over to somebody else. Every Sacred Gear is unique with its own ability. You possess the Boosted Gear. A Mid-tier Longinus. It grants you the ability to Boost your power every ten seconds and also to Transfer the power you collected to anything you want.)**

"Huh. I guess that is pretty cool."

**"Master, I'm about to start the necessary protocol."**

"What necessary protocol?"

**"My creator has given me a list of procedures on what to do the moment I found a host. **  
**1\. Register host into the Dimensional Watch's records **  
**2\. Keep my master healthy and functional **  
**3\. Delete Dimensional Watch's data on currently recorded worlds **  
**4\. Once at the time of registration, activate a random gate and cause a jump into any world to make sure the true function of the Watch is working **  
**5\. Give a random time limit on time to return to master's homeworld **  
**6\. Every two weeks continue to open a random gate or go to a world that has already been recorded. **  
**7\. Rule 5 and 6 can be overruled if the master himself chooses to go to another world and if the master is in life-threatening conditions" **  
**As you heard master I will now begin a random jump."**

"Wait, what?! I can't leave! I have to go home already, mom is probably worried sick right now."

**"Do not worry, I will set the return point to be 15 minutes after this.**

"What the hell does that mean?"

**"It means that no matter how much time we spend in the other world, like a year, it would only be fifteen minutes here."**

**(Bwa ha ha, I don't know what's going on. But it sounds interesting, hah, traveling to another world. I truly got lucky to have such an interesting partner. Well, I for one am interested in what will happen. Let's do it.)**

"Wait Ddraig don't make this worse. What about my opinion?" Issie says exasperated by the two ignoring his pleas.

The area around Issei starts to bend from his vision and quickly the boy disappears as if he was never there.

**Please do comment. Finally fixed the grammer mistakes I made.**


	3. Chapter 2 Savior

**Chapter 2 Savior**

**[nasuverse] Fuyuki city (Five days before Fourth Holy Grail War) 12:30 pm **

A city is seen full of people going to and from work and at home. On top of an apartment, the space around the roof starts to become distorted. Until finally a messy brown-haired boy with a red gauntlet in blue jeans and a red shirt suddenly appears.

**"Transfer successful. **  
**The physical body of the host remains undamaged. **  
**No hosti..."**

"ARGHHHHH!" The boy suddenly feels extreme pain inside his body. As if something was tearing his body apart from the inside out and taking out his soul.

**(RAGHHH!) **Strangely enough, Ddraig himself was screaming inside the sacred gear feeling the same pain.

**"Hostile entity detected **  
**Source: Unknown origin, presence coming from the ground, no physical injuries can be found, the host's soul is receiving damage along with Ddraig. **  
**Finding a solution without counteracting with procedures. **  
**... **  
**Solution found **  
**Inserting solution"**

Quickly a blue light starts surrounding Issei, like a second skin. Enlightening the pain from before. Once the barrier was around Issei, both Issei and Ddraig sighed in relief.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" / **(WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT) **  
Both Issei and Ddraig yell both angry and annoyed at the pain they felt.

**"Apologies master I did not realize that this world would be this hostile to foreign intruders. It would appear that this world has a defense system in which it tries to remove anything it thinks is a threat.** **It's interesting to think that such a system exists. It was either created by a higher being or the world created its own conscience making it able to think and act out its own will. **  
**Since Ddraig and you are not from this world, it considered you unwelcomed and tried to remove you."**

"Huh huh. Alright, but what did you do Sherri, to help us." Issei said, not understanding any of that, sweating from the pain he felt. He appears to be trying to calm his racing heart.

**"All I did was create a barrier using your reserves and the energy around you, which masks your presence from the world. Fooling it to think you were no longer here as well as stopping any attacks it tries to do. If it tries to do this again."**

**(Huhh! That was painful)**

"Are you alright Ddraig?" Issei says with worry while talking to his left arm.

**(It was interesting feeling pain again makes me glad I'm dead a bit. But it's this world.)**

"What's wrong with it? Well other than it trying to kill us."

**(Don't know, just something about this world feels sickening as if it's killing everything it hates.)**

"Well, whatever it is this world is scary. Can we leave now?"

**(Agreed the less time we spend here the better.)**

**"Unfortunately we cannot. Remember the rules the creator placed. Only in life-threatening emergencies can we possibly go back. Currently, we must stay here for at least a week before its time to go back"**

"Haah, fine. Just hope they speak Japanese here or else we are going to have a hard time living here." Issei said finally giving in to the situation.

**"Do not worry the Watch is a multipurpose tool. It has a built-in universal translator, which I can use to send you an instant translation version of what they say to your brain."**

"Of course you do." With that Issei goes to the door on the roof and starts going down the stairs, hopefully without running into anyone asking why a high schooler was in their building.

**Fuyuki city residential district. 7:50 pm**

Our otherworldly human now seems to be traveling through the residential district. Trying to see if he recognized any of the streets or houses. He keeps looking around trying to find anything familiar while holding an annoyed expression

**(Partner admitted it, we're lost.)**

'Well sorry, I had never been to this place.'

**(Look at the bright side we are still in Japan)**

'In a city that I have never been to before and let's not forget we're in the 1990s.'

**(I just can't believe you forgot your wallet at home.)**

'Excuse me for not knowing I would be world traveling.'  
Luckily this conversation was happening mentally because if not people would be questioning his sanity at the boy arguing at his left hand.

"Goougg!" Suddenly a loud noise is heard below the teen. The boy quickly falls on his knees holding his stomach!

"I'm so hungry I wasn't even able to eat dinner."

**"Apologies master"**

"It's fine just wished I had some food."

**(Hey think about it. If you starve for three days, then that Watch has to take you back.)**

"Ddraig please don't joke about it"

**(Who said I was joking?)**

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Suddenly a loud feminine scream for help came from across the house Issei was next to.

Unfortunately, it would have been ignored seeing as the other houses were empty. But luckily it was heard from our otherworldly hero as he quickly barges into the surprisingly unlocked door. What he saw quickly shocked him and rapidly gets him furious, unlike something he never felt before.

Blood. What he saw was blood.

The blood of a mother, lying on the floor trying to hold onto her daughter willing to risk her life while protecting what was precious to her.

The blood on the daughter's hands trying to keep her mother's side wound close, not wanting it to spill out.

The blood on the monster's weapon holding it above his head waiting to strike again. The face of the monster, so very normal, so very human. Hiding behind it holds a vicious smile at the thought of what will become of his next victim, malicious eyes at the sight of the injury and agony he inflicted on his victims.

Quickly seeing enough Issei rushed at the monster, full of fury, at the sight of what he saw. Not giving the monster any time to think or act about the intruder that came barging in through the door. Instinctively Issei tightened his right arm muscle and somehow poured the mana he had in his body into his arm. The blow hit and sent the man flying straight to the wall. A nice crunch was heard from the man's jaws probably losing a few teeth in the process. The mother and daughter looked at the scene with awe at their rescuer giving them hope. The monster strangely was able to stand up from the hard hit. When he looked up at his attacker, he was surprised it came from a sixteen-year-old boy because that punch had more strength than a full-grown heavyweight boxer. What is also a surprise was seeing the killer being able to stand up after that, it speaks of him being able to take a punch. When the killer gathers his thoughts he starts charging at Issei with the butcher knife in his hand over his head.

**'Master take two steps to the left and lean left, after that throw an uppercut.'**

Following Sherri's directions without any hesitation. He dodges the knife with no difficulty and finally giving another blow to his opponent's chin throwing him again to the wall and making him drop his knife. After that, he did not give the killer any time to gather his strength and threw an onslaught of punches giving the killer no room to breathe. When it was all over the killer was down in the ground with bruises over his face and blood coming out of his face. Hopefully, Issei broke his neck or skull, but unlikely. When Issei calms himself, he turns to look at the mother and daughter staring at him with caution. Both hold a shock expression at their rescuer not able to believe that someone actually came to help them.

"Are you two okay?" Issei asks coming straight at them with a voice full of worry and kneeling down to check their injuries.

"Y-yes, but Kaa-san, kaa-san is injured." The girl with long black hair, green eyes and a highschool uniform answers full of worry.

"It's fine Yuuka it doesn't hurt that badly." The mother response lying to her daughter about the pain.

As Issei checks the wound he notices the beautiful mother having similar features as her daughter, but had shorter hair and more importantly her chest was definitely bigger in the chest department. He quickly shook his head saying it was not the time for that, then looks at the 17-year-old girl.

"Listen I need you to go to a phone and call the hospital and the police. I don't know the number any hospital around here so you have to do this."

"But Okaa-san."

"I'll take care of her I promise. Also, someone has to make sure he doesn't get up. Please trust me." Issei gives her a strong look that quickly assures with confidence that he would keep his promise and also making her heart go doki doki.

"Alright"  
The girl quickly leaves running to the nearest phone leaving the unconscious killer, her Savior, and mother.

**Mother's POV**

When she's was gone, the mother now holding her stomach watches the boy that saved her and her daughter's life. The boy had dark brown hair, brown eyes with a strong perverted face trying not to show how truly scared he was. He looked as if he was contemplating something in his mind by the way his face keeps changing and keeping a close eye on the monster.

"Why did you rescue us?" Asked the black haired milf, trying to start a conversation.

"That's stupid. I heard someone yell help. What other reason is there."  
Realizing he was talking about her daughter's desperate cry for help.

"But why? Why come at all? What if it was a situation you couldn't possibly win?" The mother asks again interested in his answer.

"Listen, lady, when you truly want to save someone, thoughts of reasoning, gains, and consequences no longer matter." Issei answers annoyed at the questioning of his reasons with his trademark stupid honesty.

"But why? We are strangers with nothing connecting us to each other. If it was the other way around I would not risk my life or of my daughter for a complete stranger." The persistent mother keeps asking trying not to stress herself any further.

"Well, I guess that makes you and me different than. There is nothing wrong with your decision. But I will never allow someone to die in front of me if I can't prevent it." The boy answer with the stupid wisdom he somehow possesses making it work.

The mother calms down hearing his answers also causing the same feelings that started to appear on her daughter.

"My name is Hana Misuki." The woman answered with her best smile. Issei thought it was pretty if you discount the blood.

"Mine is Hyoudou Issei. A pleasure to meet you.

Quickly Yuuka comes into the room telling them that the police and ambulance were coming. Not long after the sound of sirens was heard. The medics quickly approached the wounded Misuki and placed her delicately into a stretcher and took her to the hospital quickly. Yuuka filled with worry wanted to go too, but thought it would be better to deal with the police and not get in the way of the medics. The police quickly asked them about what happened.

After understanding the situation they approach the murder where they were surprised that he was the mass murder killing the woman and children Fuyuki city. Then they asked them if they could go to the station for a couple more questions.

Outside Fuyuki Police department 7:30 pm

"My god that took forever." Issei is seen talking his frustration out at being asked questions that never ended.

**(Nice job fooling the police, never know you could give such a good lie.)** Ddraig said with mirth in his voice.

"Well, what else could I say? Not like I could tell them the truth. Not that they will believe me anyway."

**(Couldn't ya thought of something better than I was visiting relatives for a week, got lost in the city and coincidentally ending at that house.)**

"Quiet, by the way, good job helping me out back there." Issei said with sarcasm.

**(I got to say you did well. Sure it was nothing special, but you did well out there. Helping them, being a hero.)**

"Don't you go there too. It's bad enough, I'm going to appear in the morning news. Haaah. I'm glad I made it in time."

**(I would thank Sherri more than you.)**

**"Master I would appreciate it if you do not take such risk."**

"Don't tell me it was wrong that I help them."

**"You misunderstood when I said not to be reckless. It was when you power your body with mana that was reckless, please be more careful. If I wasn't there to regulate the amount of mana, you were pouring into your arms. You would have made your arms explode."**

Quickly the color of his skin turned white at that realization.  
"What?!"

**(If you had used the boosted gear it wouldn't have happened, but that is true, partner be careful. I know your new to this magic stuff. But don't be careless in how you use it.)**

"Wait so that was what I did?" He looks at his arms in amazement.

**"Correct master. You drew the energy from your body and focused it in your arms to give it extra power, breaking your physical limitation. But do remember you have no control over it especially since you just received this power when I absorbed it from the surrounding plants."**

**(What you did sounds a bit like senjutsu to me.)**

"Senjutsu?"

**(It's the ability to harmonize with the Earth and use it as a power source, but we are getting off track. Partner remember your body is still weak, so you can't handle most of the power, you collected and you can forget about mastering the Boosted Gear at the level you're at. )**

**"Just remember master that I will be here to help you in battle as well as in life"**

"I remember you gave me directions on how to dodge that sickos attack. How did you do that?"

**"Master I am basically a supercomputer. Being able to use your eyes to predict the most likely chance of travel is a child's play. But mostly the Watch has a high depth sensor capable of sensing over a ten kilometers radius. Anything that is a threat within that range I will sense. But other than that I can regulate the amount of power you draw from your core to make sure you don't overexert your limitations."**

"Okay I'll try to be careful." said Issei sighing in defeat that he had a long way to go.

"Issei-san!" The one yelling his name is Yuuka coming out of the station waving at him.

"Yuuka-San are you now free to go too." Issei asks.

"Yeah, it was a bit hard telling them everything. But at least that monster is in jail now and in a coma." Yuuka said with a smile.

Issei doesn't know what to feel when he heard that he brought that man into a coma. A bit happy that the monster is gone, but angry that the man is basically sleeping in a bed and not suffering for the crimes he committed.

"Issei-San, I also wanted to ask where are you staying?"

"Staying?" Issei parroted not understanding until it clicks. "Shit I still don't have a place to stay for the week." Not only that, he hasn't even eaten anything yet for that matter.

"Really?!" Somehow his response made her happy for some strange reason. "I mean. If you want you can stay with Kaa-san and me until you have to leave."

"What are you sure that's a good idea. I mean what would you dad say about a boy living in your house." Issei was really surprised that they would let him stay in their home and was looking for any excuse he can use.

"That old man is no longer with us. Good riddance too. But it's fine mom called and said it would be fine."

Issei was not going to ask about it. But he wouldn't feel right imposing his existence to their life.

"Are you sure you want me to stay. Because I'll have you know, I'm a huge pervert. Who only thinks of breast and sex. So for all you know I could be a rapist."

Yuuka's eyes widen at that revelation. Wondering how he could just reveal that information out on the open without any hesitation. But she was still okay with it seeing how openly honest he was to her.

"I know Issei would never hurt Kaa-san or me and I know you would protect us too. This day showed me that." She said all that with a cute blush and looking down at her small index fingers poking each other.

All it did was make Issei blush hard and make his heart speed up at seeing how the cute girl answers. But he felt that he should say one more thing before he accepts.

"Is it really okay? You know my dream is to be harem king, so do you really want a pervert like me in your home."

"Harem King!" Now, this really surprised her on how he could just say this with so much honesty. Here she wonders if it was worth it knowing she would have to deal with other women for his attention and be accepting of it. But somehow against her better judgment, she thought yes because to her he was the man that saved her and her mother's life.

"I see, what an interesting dream. But still, I must repay you for helping us in our time of need."

"You don't have to repay me anything just as long as your okay and safe." He says with His usual goofy smile. Which gives her a bigger blush and reassures her heart to accept him.

"We'll let's go to my house Issei because I'll tell you here that you will stay with us."

"Okay"

With that Issei will now stay with Yuuka and . Both then start to leave the station.

"By the way how old are you Issei?"

"Sixteen. And you Yuuka?"

"Seventeen."

"Guess that makes you older than me."

**Finally fixed the many grammer mistakes I made.**


	4. Chapter 3 Command Seals

Chapter 3 Command Seals

**Fuyuki city residential district Yuuka and Misuki's home 10:30 pm**

"Ahhh! That was some good food." Issei said finally relieved he got to finally eat and take a bath. He was currently not wearing his red shirt or his jeans and only in his boxers since both are currently drying from being washed.

**(That sure was nice of the girl to do all that work for you.)** Ddraig said all that with mirth in his voice at the situation of the girl trying to be wife material to the boy.

"True. I'm going have to tell her again that she doesn't need to do all this." He said this with a frown at the thought of misusing her hospitality.

**"Master I believe Ms. Yuuka is trying to -"**

**(Now hold on Sherri don't tell him just yet.)**

**"But if master truly wants to be Harem King than shouldn't we be helping him?"**

**(The kid needs to learn these things by himself. If not he will never grow up.)**

**"Understood"**

"What are you two talking about?" He asks annoyed about them ignoring him.

**(Nothing)/"Nothing"**

"Well, I'm going to sleep it's been a long day."

Just as the light turns off and he was about to drift to sleep. The door opens and Yuuka came out surprising Issei. Yuuka is seen coming into the room wearing green negligee matching her green eyes. It quickly opens Issei's eyes seeing as it was pretty much not hiding much.

"Sorry if I interrupted your sleep, Issei. But I can't sleep every time I close my eyes I remember that man. Can I sleep here with you?" She said feeling a little guilty at using this to pull his strings. But Issei hardly notices to busy seeing her body and with a perverted smile, he accepted.

The door is closed and the light was off. Issei is seen next to Yuuka's left side. Quickly Yuuka grabs his left arm and places it between her chest and thighs. She scoots over close to him, making them feel each other breaths sending shivers down their backs.

Issei is quite shocked at the sudden development from being the highschool pervert where the girls don't even give him the time of day to actually having a girl in his arms wanting him to sleep with her. In his little mind was racing a thousand thoughts mostly the words were Oppai, Oppai and it being soft and him going to be Harem King was heard a hundred times, also sick it Matsuda and Motohama, he has touched them first. But in came also that this was real. He was holding onto a girl, a year older than, in his arms, because she felt safe with him.

Soon both fell into slumber. One from the shock and fear of today's events. The other actually for being awake for 24 hours. No-one saw the glowing red tattoos appearing on his right hand expect the ever dutiful AI.

**"Interesting. **  
**The rune does not appear to be a threat. **  
**Possible to link the rune through Watch. **  
**Should I start without the permission of the master. **  
**Probability: He would be fine with it. **  
**Starting connection. **  
**10%...20%..."**

—

**Fuyuki city residential district Yuuka and Misuki's house 7:30 am ( 4 days till Fourth Holy Grail War)**

**"Master it's time to wake up"**

But the boy ignores it to continue his good dream and covers his head with the blanket.

**"Master, Yuuka-san woke up half an hour already."**

The boy continues to ignore his AI. Somehow making her feel annoyed at being ignored and impatient.

**"I warned you"**

Suddenly a large noise starts coming out of the watch, scaring the shit out of the boy and causing him to jump out of bed and hit the floor.  
"I'm up. I'm up."

(**Awhh what's with all the noise.)**

**"Seriously you two. Its morning and a perfect time for me to tell you all the new information I gathered."**

Issei just looks tired and scratches his head not really processing much about her talking. "Sherri calm down. It can't be that important."

**"Not important. Well, look at the top of your right hand."**

He does it stares at red symbols with indifference.  
"It's a kickass tattoo. What about it?"  
...

It takes him a few seconds to realize the problem.

"Wait tattoo!"

**(That's a sick tattoo partner. Where did you get it?)**

"When the hell did I get this? It wasn't here yesterday."

**"You acquired it, last night. When you were sleeping."**

"Did Yuuka gave it to me?"

**"She didn't. It appeared magically. I tried to understand more about the runes and succeed. I basically create a link through the rune. By doing this I connected with the root which is a CPU of this world. Navigating through I reached the world library called the Akasha Records, which is a database of recorded history throughout this world. Basically, I now know everything about this world. Like why the world attacked us, what happened in a certain time, and every piece of recorded mystics or magic ever achieved. I have now been upgraded from a universal device to a Universal Mystic Code."**

"Everything hah. Alright, what are the three measurements of Yuuka?"

**"Scanning: B:85/W:57/H:79"**

"Waaa" Issei eyes open up at that revelation to shocked about knowing that. "Quickly tell me what color and type of panties and bra is she wearing."

**"She is currently wearing a matching set, dark green and **with y**ellow frills. It is pretty by your human standards erotic."**

SQUIRT Issei's nose starts squirting blood at knowing what she was wearing. "This is great, amazing." Said Issei trying to control his nose.

**(Hoh. You know everything, do you? Then tell me who is stronger me the amazing Ddraig or that bastard Albion.) **Ddraig said with all seriousness.

**"I do not know about that since its a situation involving your world and not this one. But in this world, there was also a red dragon name Ddraig with the same title and he defeated the white dragon Albion."**

**(Bwa ha haa ha. Yes, suck it Albion. My counterpart in this world defeated you that proves I'm more superior than you.)** Ddraig just laughed at knowing that Albion was defeated even if it wasn't really him.

"Good job Sherri. You're the most awesome Sherri. Yes, you are." Issei has now calmed down from bleeding and is petting the Watch as if it was a dog with his left arm.

**(Yes you did good Sherri but remember no matter the question. The answer is I will always be stronger than Albion.)**

**"Please praise me more."**

The room was suddenly filled with praises over the amazing AI and her new intel. If the Magus of this world ever saw this scene they would kill themselves and the two idiots at having the Akasha Records right in front of them and using it's knowledge to find out this useless information. They would probably kill themselves further if they know the trio used technology to gain safe access to the Root.

**"The runes on your hand are called Command Seals. Given to seven people to participate in a death tournament called the Holy Grail War, which will happen here in Fuyuki city."**

"What!? I have to participate in a death tournament, why?" Issei was truly freaked out about when he heard the term death.

**"The Holy Grail War was made when a family of three Magus the Tohsaka, Einzbern, Makiri created a ritual called the Heaven's Feel to grant a single person a rule-free wish to enter the Root and reach the Akasha Records."**

"Why is it that important? You did it in a single night."

**(Noobs)**

**"But they all knew that this alliance ended with the creation of the ritual and were not willing to share the wish. So they created the Holy Grail War, a war where seven sorcerers summon servants**,** which is the name for heroic spirit from the past given fake bodies to fight for them, kill each other, and the surviving pair gets access to the grail. The grail then grants any wish to the winner. The Command Seals are given to people who have a strong desire, a wish. Since normal Magi no longer have the necessary energy to summon the servants, they use the runes to help summon them. They also are useful in controlling the servants, giving three commands that the servant cannot break."**

"Okay so basically I got this from my desire to be harem King. Am I right?" Issei said with a frown.

**"Yes, master that is how you became a participant. Also because of your magic reserves which are five times bigger than a normal Magus. You seem unhappy at this revelation**."

"Sorry, it's just that a dream is something that you achieve with your own two hands and hard work. Just knowing that all I need is to wish for it, makes me not want that dream."

**(It's understandable partner. If I knew that I could kill Albion with a single wish. I would reject it completely. I mean where's the satisfaction at knowing he died by my own power. Wheres the glory at knowing the battle would have been epic. But I still believe you should enter. The idea of fighting the Heroes of the past is interesting and a worthy challenge for you.)**

"There's no way getting out of this is there?"

**"There is. The war starts in four days and the portal is ready in six days. You just have to survive the first two days of the war."**

**(What?! I refuse for my partner to run away like a coward.)**

"Okay here's what we'll do. We survive the first two days and then see what we do from there. Now, what do we do first?"

**"The war usually lasts only a week at most. But first master we should summon a servant to help us in battle and increase our chances of survival."**

"Okay." Issei says pumped and ready to go.

"How do we do that?"

**"Don't worry master I'll handle it. Let's first find someplace private where no one notices."**

**(That's probably a good idea.)**

"Why?" Issei asks confused.

**"Master, the supernatural and the mundane do not mix well together. In fact, there's even a rule if anything compromises the secrecy of the moonlit world. They are to be terminated. The Magi community of this world also removes any witnesses that are not involved in the supernatural permanently."**

The answer surprises Issei seeing as he has never thought they would go that far, just to make sure it stays a secret.

**(I'm surprised, in our world the most they'll do is a memory wipe or alter the memories.)**

"Alright, so we'll just make sure not to involve Yuuka and Hana-san."

"Knock Knock" The sound of the door being knocked stops the conversation.

"Issei-san are you awake already."

"Ahh, Yuuka-san! Ya I'm awake."

"That's good please come downstairs breakfast is ready."

"Thank you."  
With that our hero quickly prepares himself for the day and comes down to the kitchen to eat.

—

With breakfast done the two are now clean the dishes and putting them in their correct place. Currently, Yuuka was wearing blue short shorts with black leggings and a green tight sweater over her small blouse to heighten her assets.

"Issei-san what are you going to be doing today?"

"I'm just going to walk around the city and get myself familiar with the place. Why?"

"I wanted to know if I could join you? Maybe with my help, you'll get familiar with it faster."

"Isn't today Thursday. Don't you have school to go to?"

"No, I talked to the school and they said it's fine if I take today off seeing as what happened yesterday and with Kaa-san being in the hospital. That reminds me. We have to go to the hospital and visit. She especially wants you to visit."

"Alright thank you I would probably be living in the streets if it wasn't for you." Issei said full of gratitude at truly have a roof over his head.

"And I along with Kaa-san would be dead if it wasn't for you. So we both have something to be grateful." She answers with a blush in her cheeks and admiration in her eyes. With that said both hold a blush in their cheeks.

With all said and done they go outside and lock the doors to explore the city.

—

**Fuyuki City, 1:00 pm, shopping district, Cafe.**

The date between Issei and Yuuka took them all around the city that morning. Turns out the city was right next to the ocean and then separated by a river named Mion. The two sections are called Shinto and Miyama. With Shinto being more modern than Miyama. Guess he landed in the Shinto area and crossed the bridge to reach Yuuka home. How tired and hungry was he that he didn't even remember crossing the bridge.

So far they went to the harbor, Yuuka's school, park, and the arcade in Miyama. Then they went to Shinto where they visited the aquarium, shopping center, movie theaters.

Currently, they are at a cafe. The atmosphere around them gives a cute couple air. In how they are holding hands with Yuuka dragging Issei everywhere telling him all about it.

They are at a cafe waiting for their orders to come. The reason they stopped here was that it was close to the hospital where they were going to visit Hana-san in Shinto.

**(My, this has turned out to be a nice date so far. Hasn't it partner.)**

'Yeah, it has... Wait this isn't a date!'

**'Master statistics show that yes it's a date"**

"What's wrong you look shocked?"

The thought conversation ended with Yuuka asking Issei why he froze with his eyes widening. As if he came to a shocking truth.

"Sorry, it just kinda occurred to me that this feels like a date." Issei answers before thinking, shocking Yuuka.

(Yuuka) 'Play it cool girl just say it's only a small outing to get him to open up and not get scared.'

"Of course it is. Got a problem with it." Yuuka said with surprisingly confidence and holding a look of defiance of him questioning it. The answer also causes Issei to panic and Yuuka to be sweating bullets.

'Shit shit, I wasn't supposed to admit it.' These are the thoughts passing through Yuuka's head.

"No, no that's not it. I'm happy that you took me to one, it's like a dream. It's just that I've never been on one and I heard it's usually the guy who treats the girl, not the other way around. " Issei weakly answers causing a major blush to appear in Yuuka.

'It made him happy to be with me.' Yuuka's head was in the clouds with the words being spoken by her beloved.

"I'm glad. It made me happy that you liked this date."

(Issei) 'What do I do now? I know that I want to be Harem King, but I've never been to a date. Do I kiss her, tell her I love her breast, compliment her hair, fuck her.. Eroges have failed me to prepare for this situation'

(Yuuka)'Okay, so it worked out so far. Might as well go all the way.'

"Tell me do you really want to be Harem King?" Yuuka asks with in all seriousness.

"Of course I will be Harem King." Issei answers without any hesitation, but seeing the way Yuuka's eyes lower down fills him with worry. Why he doesn't know or maybe he does deep down he knows that he has grown to like her even in only two days. But knowing that his dream repulsed her made him wonder if it was worth it.

"Understood!" Finally, Yuuka came to a conclusion. "Issei if that is what you want I will accept it, but only if you take me with you."

"Really." Issei says excited at the thought but suddenly remembered the discussion this morning. "Wait sorry I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not do you not like me?" Yuuka said with sadness at the thought.

"It's not that, I have secrets like big ones and I worried that you'll get hurt."

"That's fine because I know that Issei will protect me."

**(Partner this girl is stubborn just take her as your first mate. All the rest we'll settle them later.)**

**"Master from what I can calculate Yuuka-san is interested and approves of your dream. Why not just accept."**

After the agreement from the other beings inside his body, he didn't see the point to argue.

"Alright but I'll tell you my secrets later in private."

"Right" Suddenly realizing that they are in a cafe and embarrassed at having this discussion out of the open. But luckily no one was paying much attention to the couple.

Suddenly the waitress comes in with their orders and they begin eating.

**Fuyuki City, Shinto Main hospital. 2:30 pm.**

After eating the air around them has shifted in a good direction. Both are happy and with a smile on their faces. Both now are shoulder length apart from each other holding hands. they are now heading straight to the hospital to visit Ms. Hana.

In a room, Hana-san can be seen reading a book while sitting up. She was wearing a hospital robe that hid her figure, under the robe you can see bandages around her mid-drift. If you took a closer look at the book she was reading, you'd be surprised. For on the cover the title said: "How To Get The Attention of a Younger Man".

Suddenly the door is knocked taking Hana-san's attention away from her book.

"It's open" She says after she hid her book away. a  
In came Yuuka and Issei coming together into the room. She was surprised that Yuuka was holding Issei's hand pulling him closer to her mother.

"Kaa-san, how are you?" Yuuka said with worry.

"I'm feeling all better now. They even said I can leave today just needed somebody to pick me up."

"That's great Kaa-san. I'll call a taxi to take us home."

Yuuka is now leaving the room. Leaving only Issei and Ms. Hana in the room.

"Issei-kun"

"Yes, ma'am?."

"Please call me Misuki."

"Alright, Misuki-san" Issei said nervously at calling the milf's name with a familiar tone. The mother then places a hand on Issei's cheek and gives him a longing look making him nervous about what was happening.

"Tell me, how was your day at our home?"

"It was nice, thank you. I didn't really have a place to stay and I was pretty much starving. So really thank you."

"I won't ask why a sixteen-year-old was walking alone in the streets with no destination. Since it was because of it, that I and my daughter are alive today."

"Truly thank you my circumstances are a bit confusing. And you do not need to thank me for that it was what anybody would do."

Suddenly Issei is pulled in and is embraced by Misuki-San to her chest. Bringing the man to be in heaven and with his trademarked perverted grin with a single thought in his head. 'OPPAI'

"I doubt it, but stay as long as you stay in our home and I'll do whatever you want so you can be comfortable." She says that in a seductive tone giving him a bigger boner.

"R-right."

Suddenly the door opens up with Yuuka coming in to see her mother and Issei's intimate position. Suddenly the room atmosphere starts to become freezing cold.

**"WARNING, WARNING Dangerous threat detected."** Even Sherri thought the situation was dangerous.

"KAA-SAN. What are you doing?" Yuuka says in a very threatening tone scaring Issei, but Misuki treats it with a smile.

"Issei and I are just bringing our relationship closer to understand each other."

"I see. Issei, why don't you wait for the taxi?" Yuuka changes her sight to Issei and with a smile asks him to leave.

"R-right. I'll come back when I-it's here. Ha ha ha." Issei quickly leaves to not get in the middle of this conflict.

Yuuka watches her mother with a cautious gaze trying to understand her reasons.

"Kaa-San do you have feelings for Issei."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." She says that with an easy smile.

"You know about my feelings right." Yuuka said looking down.

"Of course sweetheart. I'm sure we can work something out." Misuki gives Yuuka a knowing look to tell her she'll have her support.

"Haaa, I thought I'll have more time before this happens." Yuuka says with resignation.

"Time before what?" This confuses Misuki about what Yuuka meant.

"Kaa-san. Issei is very perverted, you know."  
"Yes, I knew. Kind of hard not to notice. He keeps trying not to look at my breasts. It makes me feel excited." Misuki said with mirth. Getting an annoyed look from Yuuka for having a smaller chest.

"Then did you also know that Issei dreams of getting a harem of women."

Now that was surprising but it was natural for men to fantasize about being surrounded by women.

"It is surprising, but I don't know if that's really something to be concern about."

"I asked him if he was really serious about it and he said that nothing will change it, so I asked myself. If I pursue him. Will I be able to share his attention with other women? If I don't and stay friends. Will I be able to handle the heartache as he gives his love and attention to others and never returns my love? I choose the first and told him about it. You should have seen him he was so happy I accept his dream even if it was unfair to me. He also said this, 'I didn't save you because I wanted your body. I saved you because you wanted to live', so that why I got frustrated when I saw you, Kaa-san, I thought I would have more time to prepare myself. But now I know I have to go on an all-out attack."

"I see so you think it will happen. He will get a harem."

"Yes, Kaa-san." Yuuka said after  
"Well we fell in love with a strange boy, but for some reason I know we'll both be happy. Also, remember that we are in this together, so never think of me as a rival."

"Yes" With that Yuuka and Misuki share a family hug and smile at being alive and well.

"Now the real question tell me, how was your day living with him?"

"Oh, you should have seen it. He has this sleeping habit where he grabs the nearest thing next to him and cuddles with it."

"My, oh my already in the same bed."  
"Not like that just sleeping next to him to feel safer."

Like that the mother & daughter pair are seen wasting the time catching up with one another.

Outside Shinto main hospital  
Issei is seen having another mental conversation and waiting in the front entrance for the cab to arrive.

'Guys was that just me or was Misuki-san coming on to me.'

**'It appears to be so, Master. Hana-San is currently trying to get your attention.'**

'Does that mean the harem plan is a go because if it is I could die happy.'

**(I do have a question how are you going to make the relationship work when you live in two separate realities?) **Ddraig asks with boredom

"That's a good question" The question quickly gets Issei nervous as he tries to think of a solution.

**'Do not worry master if you wish we can bring anyone back with us to your world.'**

'Really'

**'Yes, it is possible. Also, we can take people with us when we go world traveling.'**

**(That brings up another point. Are you going to tell the truth?)**

'Yeah, I am. I have to tell them even if they don't believe me. I don't want them to get in the middle of this when the war starts.'

**(Is that really wise? Do remember if they don't believe you and they accidentally go blab about it. They would get hunted down.)**

**'Master I have a solution. If they don't believe us. Then we must make a tough decision and wipe their memories of us.'**

'That's fine. No that's good, that way they don't think about me when I am gone.'

**(When do we tell them?)**

'Right after we summon the servant.'

Beep, Beep

The sound of a car's horn broke their mental conversation. With that, they tell the cab to wait, while he gets Yuuka and Misuki.

**Fuyuki City, Miyama residential district, Hana's residence 5:00 pm**

"Home sweet home." Was said by Misuki as she was finally out of the hospital and into her home inspecting every part to see if there was any damage to it from the killer and Issei kicking his ass. After she was done, she was glad the only thing wrong was the dent on the wall from the killer's body colliding with it and the leftover blood on the floor, which was already cleaned up.

"Kaa-San, the doctor said you shouldn't strain yourself with work. You might undo the stitches." Said Yuuka as she came in with Issei into the living room.

"It should be fine Yuuka as long as Misuki-san doesn't work in anything heavy."

"But she should still be resting."

"Bohh. After staying in that hospital all day I had enough time resting. I'm just glad I can be in my own home." Misuki says that with a childish pout.

"Still I will cook tonight. You just take a bath."

"Fine. Issei would you mind helping me take a bath." Misuki said in a seductive voice causing Issei's nose to start squirting blood.

"Kaa-san!" Yuuka yelled with a huge blush on her cheeks

"I'd love too, but I can't right now." Issei said with his hand covering his nose.

"Why not?" Misuki said with a whine.

"I'm leaving to do some stuff." Issei said vaguely.

"What? Where are you going?" Yuuka said with worry if he was going to leave them forever.

"There are some things I have to do in town and now that I got familiar with this city. I believe I won't get lost."

"Are you coming back?" Yuuka said with more worry and Misuki just kept silent.

"Of course I am. I'm not leaving the city I'll be back, I promise." Issei then starts to head to the door. But then stops to face Yuuka.

"Listen when I get back I'll tell you all about my secrets. But just don't freak out on me for it okay."

"Wait why would we freak out on you?"

"I'll tell you when I get back." With that Issei opens the door and heads out to his destination.

Meanwhile, Yuuka and Misuki look at each other with worry.

**Please comment. I forgot to add in the last chapter if you can guess the killer in the last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4 Summoning Caster

**Chapter 4 Summoning Caster**

**Fuyuki city, harbor, storage house, 6:15 pm**

**"Alright, I have placed a Boundary Field around the warehouse."**

"A field what now." Issei asks confused by the words.

**"Just think of it as an invisible shield that can be made with magecraft to do specific instructions. I learned it through the Akasha Records. The one I placed basically hides our magical presence, as well as sound and smell, from the outside and warn us if any step inside the warehouse."**

"Cool like the barrier around us, right."

**"The one around you is a lot more special than this one. Yours is both a shield and barrier able to hide your presence and spiritually protect you from harm. Also, that one is always active seeing as this world will try to kill you if it is lowered. This one only needs a tiny drop of magic to keep it running and can go for hours."**

"You think we can place one in Yuuka's home."

**"We can but remember if anyone steps inside with experience in magecraft then they will instantly know about it. But I bet I can make it unnoticeable."**

**(What do we do now?) **Ddraig says impatiently.

**"First let me explain what we are going to be doing. Issei we are going to use the Grail to summon a servant, which is basically a reincarnated hero. The Grail divides these heroes among seven classes consisting of: **  
**Saber, the Hero of the sword, heroes who are known to be agile, powerful in melee combat, and have adept swordsmanship. **  
**Lancer, the Hero of the lance, heroes who are known to be quick on their feet proficient with hit-and-run tactics, and skilled with spears.**  
**Archer, the Hero of the bow, heroes who possess great eyesight and proficiency with a bow or other projectile weaponry. These heroes were said to hit targets at long distances.**  
**Rider, the Hero on the mount, heroes known for taking up a mount in their lifetime. They're commonly known for riding living beasts, or human constructs. **  
**Caster, the Hero of spells and sorcery, heroes known for their mastery of sorcery in their lifetime. **  
**Assassin, silent killers as well as the Hero of assassination, heroes known for not have the most glorious of legends. They utilize killing a stealthy and covertly manner. **  
**Berserker, mad warriors and the Hero of Rage, heroes who have gone berserk in at least one battle in their lifetime. These heroes trade their consciousness and sanity for power fueled by madness."**

"So only seven heroes are summoned and why seven masters get to participate."

**"That is mostly correct."**

"Okay, how is it mostly correct."

**"There have been people who have found loopholes in the rule book and have been able to summon more than one servant. Also theoretically if you have more than enough mana you can summon two or more servants, but the Magi of this world are no longer capable as they use to be and can barely summon one, so the Grail helps them by sharing a bit of its power. Also, the Grail only helps them with one servant."**

**(Interesting. How about partner is he able to summon more than one?)**

**"Currently master is incapable to summon two without danger I suggest to wait until your reserves grow or find a power source for me to drain and absorb. Unless..."**

"Unless what Sherri."

**"Nothing, I will tell you if it is possible and seek your approval. Now let's begin, master. Currently, all the Heroic Spirit classes are filled except Caster."**

**(What!? I wanted to summon a Berserker)**

"Thank god. I don't think I could handle that."

**"Now which type of hero do you want. Usually, the Magus uses a catalyst to summon a specific servant, but we don't need to worry. By myself, I can forcefully go inside the root and enter the throne of heroes to force a connection without the need for a catalyst."**

"Sherri just summon a busty onee-san and I will be happy."

**(Of course, you'll say that. Just make sure you pick someone loyal. We don't need anyone backstabbing us.)**

**"Understood a loyal busty onee-san. That matches the Master's personality **  
**Searching... **  
**... **  
**Found."**

"Alright let's start now."

**"Don't you want me to tell you who it is?"**

"Nah, I trust you found a good one."

**"Alright, I'll show you. Issei you just say these words and I'll do the rest. If you feel a bit of pain just endure it please."**

"Alright. Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg."

A circle in the form of a crest came into existence, with a red dragon on the circle, humming and illuminating the room with a faint reddish hue, lightning bolts crackling at its edge.

"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."

In the enclosed space a strong wind picked up, ruffling Issei's hair and clothes.

"Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled."

The air simmered above the circle, twisting in preparation to receive the presence that had yet to materialize.

"I announce. Yourself is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword."

In the empty void, she waited. Time had lost all meaning, space was but a subjective concept, but even though she could wait for eternally the absolute emptiness that surrounded her was becoming unsettling.

Silently she wondered how long she would have to wait in the darkness before she could finally stop being alone.

Then, her unspoken question found an answer.

"I announce. Yourself is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword."  
A young voice filled with uncertainty, yet she heard it clearly nonetheless.

"In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."

And answer she would. A push came from what could arguably be considered behind, propelled her toward an equally arguable forward.

"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."

A light opened before her and she could see again, hear again, smell again. The consistency of a body given shape once more assaulted her senses.

"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"

Light engulfed her.

As the light dims down in the warehouse Issei can finally see. What he saw was a sexy cute pink-haired, fox girl, with three tails and fox ears, in a blue kimono that shows her thighs and black stockings to her knees. But the most important thing was her oppais they were big.

"I ask are you my master?" The fox asks.

"Sure. Why not." Issei says still checking her out.

"My what a perverted master I have." The fox girl says feeling the intense perverted stare she was from her master. Lucky that brought Issei out of his daydream.

"Sorry, I'm Issei Hyoudou" Issei said trying to be polite for his not so good first impression.

"Tamamo no Mae or Caster if you don't want the other masters to find out."

"Nah, I prefer your name than that code name. You can call me Issei."

"It appears the summoning was a success." Sherri's voice comes out surprising Tamano as she tries to locate it with a glare.

**(Tamamo no Mae. If I remember right that's the name of the sun goddess Amaterasu, when she came down to the mortal realm disguising her powers with a fake human body to play with the humans. She failed and couldn't hide all of it and became a kitsune. When she goes all out she becomes the Kyuubi.)**

Again another voice, but this one was masculine full of power. She was filled with worry that the voice was revealing her past to her master before she had time to explain herself. She was scared her master would hate her just like the people from before. She keeps trying to find it until she looks at her master and suddenly a red light comes from his arm. What appeared was a red gauntlet.

**"That is correct. She reincarnated herself into a human and lost all her power and divinity. She became a young girl that only wanted to learn what it meant to be human. To laugh, to cry, to love. But at the time tragedy struck and an onmyouji discovered she was no longer human. The people at the time started placing the blame on the emperor's sickness because she was no longer human in their eyes. She was quickly betrayed by the people she loved and was chased by an 800,000 army led by the emperor of Japan. She has killed many humans, too many to count. She killed so many that by the end she was called one of Japan's Three Great Monsters."**

Again a feminine robotic voice was heard. This time she saw it was coming from the device on her Master's right arm. By the end of it, she was shocked they revealed everything to him and got scared that she would be hated again. That she would disappear without even completing or attempting her wish. All she did was stare at her Master's face and wait.

"Sniff, sniff" But she was surprised when what she saw her master crying tears.

**(Are you crying?)**

"I can't help it. The story was really sad." Issei said trying to wipe his tears.

"Master?" Tamamo was surprised and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly she was pulled into a tight hug into the arms of her master.

"You must have had it rough, not receiving any help, being hated by everyone and the betrayal of the people you loved. But don't worry from now on I'll protect you and give you a home." Issei said with his sincere words and a smile to make a promise that would last a lifetime.  
Tamamo just hearing his words, his promise, receiving his warmth, receiving his love was suddenly becoming too much and tears were starting to form on her beautiful face.

She started to place her arms around Issei and give him a response.

"Do you promise that you won't betray me, to give me what I desire most, to never hate and abandon me." Tamamo said hiding her face through his shoulder.

"Yeah I promise"

"Then I will be in your care through sickness and in health. Through good and bad. I will protect you and you protect me. Even in death, I will love you and only you."

"I'll do my best."

"Please do." A promise was made. One that would stand through the test of time.

Soon after the hug the two calmed down and again tried to introduce each other.

"So I guess you're my partner for this Holy Grail War."

"Yes, master I am Caster. Can I ask you who those voices were?"

"Sure Sherri, Ddraig say hello to our friend."

**"Greetings I am Sherri, a personal AI made to help the user of the Dimensional Watch. It seems that the connection between Master and you is strong. I made the correct choice in choosing you as the servant."**

Tamamo was amazed that the strange device was speaking

"Hello Sherri" Tamamo said bewildered. Then the red gauntlet started to shine.

**(I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. Hmmm. You are the sun goddess Amaterasu. With you by our side, the chances of winning have improved.) **An arrogant rude voice came from the red gauntlet.

"What an interesting master I have. Master."

"Just call me Issei"

"Darling then. Just what are those two."

"Ddraig is a soul trapped in my body and Sherri is the most advanced technological machine you will ever meet."

**"Master I told you. I have been upgraded into a mystic code for as long as I have a connection to the root."**

"Alright, what does Sherri mean when she said she choose me."

**"I'll explain. You see I am connected to the root by the command seals on Issei's hand. By using that connection I summoned a caster that fits my master's taste. Tamamo no Mae, you wanted to be loved. That's good my master wanted the same thing, so I predicted the connection would be strong union."**

"Wait does that mean you don't have a wish?"

"My only wish was to be a good wife and yours."

"Sherri you are amazing. Thank you. I don't have a wish. I have a dream, I am going to be Harem King!" Issei says that out loud with confidence while raising his fist in the air.

"What a perverted master I have. Fine am I the only one in your harem right now."

**(Nope Issei already has two. A mother and daughter pair.)**

Now that surprised Tamamo. She never thought he would already have women in it.

"You didn't use any underhanded tricks to those girls did you master." Tamamo said out of anger that she wouldn't have him to herself.

"Tamamo I would never do something like that." Issei said firmly and offended at Tamano for suspecting and accusing him of foul play.

"Gomen Darling I'll try not to think poorly of you. I will also try to get along with them." She realized that her words offended him and made him disgusted at the mere thought of him harming them. She quickly tried to apologize, but the damage was done.

"It's fine I guess we have just met, so you don't know me and I don't know about you yet. So let's get along." Luckily Issei doesn't have it in him to hold a grudge.

**"I believe now is a good time to plan out how we are going to win."**

**(That's true I also want to get started. Sherri what information do you have of our enemies) **

"I do have one question, master, what do you plan to do if you win."

"Nothing really I was just going to wish for porn magazines."

**(What? Really?! You can have anything you want and that is what you would wish for.)**

"Well, I never really thought about it. Tamamo what do you think I should wish for."

"Darling you shouldn't waste the wish for that. Plus you have me, you don't need those dirty magazines. How about the world's most comfortable tatami mat or maybe a vacation to a hot spring resort."

**(Haahh, your both idiots.)**

"What was that you gecko!" Tamamo angrily said from being insulted.

**(Bitch, who are you calling a gecko!)** Ddraig argued back setting a fight of insults between a goddess and a dragon.

"Enough Ddraig, Tamamo behave!" Issei yelled finally annoyed by their argument.

"Sorry"/ (**Fine**)

"**Master by now the supervisor of this war probably knows that the last servant has been summoned. If he knows then the rest of the Masters will start coming here. Currently, only four masters are in Fuyuki city including you."**

"Sherri sure knows a lot. So who are the other masters."

**"The other master are Emiya Kiritsugu, the Master of saber and the representative of the Einzbern family, a skilled mercenary and a hitman who employs whatever he can use to accomplish his goals. He is a master of firearms, he is also able to accelerate his body a few seconds giving him a quick response through a bit of crude time manipulation."**

"A hitman that can control time!"

**(Don't get nervous you just have to get in close and personal.)**

"You don't have to fight at all I'll protect you Master"

"**Kirei Kotomine, the Master of Assassin, he is a priest and one of the church's Executors, he is capable of multiple forms of close combat and a student of Tokiomi Tohsaka. Currently, there is an alliance between the regulator of the church, Tokiomi Tohsaka, and Kirei Kotomine to win the Holy Grail"**

"What's a church's executor?"

**(Basically the church's lapdog. We have that in our world too. They are meant to deal with the supernatural that is a threat to the Biblical God's teachings, the church, or humans. Be careful around them, partner, most of them are nutjobs willing to kill what gets in their way.)**

"Master, what does Ddraig mean by our world?"

"I'll tell you later, okay"

**"Tokiomi Tohsaka, the Master of Archer, an arrogant and manipulative Magus, he is skilled in fire manipulation and employs a large ruby set at the top of a staff as his Mystic Code to help him shape and control flame. Currently, there is an alliance between the regulator of the church, Tokiomi Tohsaka, and Kirei Kotomine to win the Holy Grail"**

"So, theirs an alliance between two Masters and the church. That will be hard if we get attacked by two sides and can't escape. As strong as Tamamo is, I doubt she can deal with two servants at the same time."

"Darling I can so deal with them."

"But I don't want to risk it. We might have just met but already you are important to me Tamano." This makes her blush like crazy and posses a cute laugh.

"**Waver Velvet, the Master of Rider, lacking in practical experience in the field of fighting in a war or combat"**

"Kinda like me then. We are both in something that's bigger then we can chew."

**(Nonsense I'm sure we can take this noob with our own hands)**

**"Kariya Matou, the Master of Berserker, his health is in question due to an experiment to significantly expanding his magic circuits and magical potential, severely lacking as a Magus, the high volume of magical energy required to maintain Berserker causes him constant, excruciating pain."**

"Wait so he's dying. Is there a chance that going to happen to me."

**(Another easy picking and don't worry your reserves aren't even close to empty even after summoning the fox)**

**"Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, the Master of Lancer, a nobleman from the Magus Association, a traditional Magus, fights like one and believes the grail will be an honorable experience."**

"Ddraig, Tamamo how do you fight magicians?"

"Sorry master I'm not the most suitable to tell you."

**(Most Magicians fight in mid-range. Where they aren't to close to get hit by their opponents and aren't too far for their spells to miss. There are some that fight in close-range by controlling their magic through their bodies or weapon enhancing them to perform superhuman feats. Like what you did at the Hana's residence.)**

**"Currently the most dangerous threat for you. Is Kirei Kotomine since you do not have any form of** **combat training you will most likely lose against him. Emiya Kiritsugu is at most a close second if you are caught unaware. But that is less likely since you have me. The rest is easy to deal with when **  
**you meet them."**

"That is true I have never been to a fight. Except for that time against that serial killer, but I don't think that counts. Since it was mostly me hitting him until he doesn't get up."

**(You don't need to learn crazy and flashy techniques in a fight. All you really need is experience. And the only way to get that is through extreme life and death fights and physical training.)**

"Master you don't need to learn how to fight. That is why Masters have Servants so they can do the fighting in their place. I can fight for you and you just sit back and watch me kickass." Tamamo says trying to convince Issei that he doesn't even need to do any part of the fighting.

Unfortunately, this gives the opposite reaction then what Tamamo hoped. Issei was someone who truly believes that a man should fight his own fights and not let anybody else get involved. For Tamamo to say that he shouldn't even take part was a huge blow to his pride as a man.

"Ddraig, Sherri is their any way I can fight in equal terms with them and the servants."

**(Of course, there is, just look at your left arm dumbass. The Boosted Gear is more than a Sacred Gear it's Mid-tier Longinus)** Both Issei and Tamamo look at the red gauntlet in wonderment about what he meant.

(**A Sacred Gear is only given the title of Longinus if it can do one thing. It gives the users the power to kill Gods)** That revelation truly shocked Issei and Tamamo that to think inside Issei that he could be capable of achieving that feat.

"Are you serious?" Issei said surprised.

"How is it possible for master to have this inside him."

**(That's right we haven't told you everything have we.)**

"I'll tell you later."

"Moh. You keep telling me that. It's not good to keep secrets from your wife."

"The only reason I not telling anything is that I don't want to repeat myself again when I tell the other people that we are living with. So please wait until we get to their house?"

"Fine." She said with a pout.

**"Issei while it's true to some extent on what Ddraig said. I believe knowing a few techniques can be useful, but we have no one to teach you. That is why I came to a solution. I will just use the Akasha Records and download all the Martial Arts that involve unarmed combat ever existed into your brain. That way you will have references on what to do with your body in situations that need to get physical."**

"Isn't that cheating?"

**(Who cares it's your life that's in danger.)**

"That's true. Is it safe?"

**"It shouldn't be, but I'm here to regulate the information to make it safe. But you will feel an intense headache. As if someone was trying to tear it apart.**

"Worst case scenario?"

**"You become a vegetable."**

"Fine." Issei just resigns to his fate.

"What? Darling are you sure." Tamamo says with freight.

"Yeah it's fine I trust Sherri to do her best." Issei said that while starting to close his eyes to calm himself.

**"Understood now starting to download information into host memory. "**

Soon memories that never existed before started to appear as humans, gods, demons, monster, Young and old, male and female kept practicing an art as old as the world existed.

**10%...20%**

A headache started to form as the images kept coming faster.

**30%... 45%**

The headache was getting worse but still bearable, the people kept practicing the art and in someway Issei started to admire them for their dedication to the art. He started to wonder if he could one day achieve the same feats as these Masters.

**60%...75%**

The pain it was stronger he could barely think, but still, it was nothing compared to the amount of pain these people felt, but even through all that, they kept trying to improve themselves step by step, inch by inch.

**85%...100%**

Finally, the memories were slowing down. As the memories were ending Issei was now starting to be able to think. He saw many things, people that were successful in their search for strength and others who had lost their way through the endless journey. Issei truly admired them but there were some who found an easier way in their path towards strength by abandoning all kinds of distractions, their happiness, family, lovers, children. Most were successful in the end, but Issei thinks, no, he knows that they lived unhappily till the end. Issei just couldn't understand them, but was it wrong of them. A part of his very soul said yes. Those people could achieve the same hights if they had friends, lovers, children standing by that person's side through the bad and good. They and not just the practitioner could become strong.

**(Partner!)** A voice brought him back to his body and awake him from his thoughts.

Slowly he opened his eyes and realized that he was on the ground kneeling. Slowly he turned his head to see the sight of Tamamo's teary face for some strange reason that made him feel like a bastard for causing her to cry.

He tries to get up to show that he was okay and tell her that he's fine. But his legs soon lose a bit of strength and he was about to fall down. Until he was caught by Tamamo herself.

"Darling please tell me your okay?" Tamamo said with worry at the confused Issei.

"What happened?" Issei said weakly with a huge migraine.

**"I'm sorry master I thought I could control the amount of information passing through. But it backfired and started to send more than I predicted."**

"You stupid machine how could you not notice." Tamamo angrily said at Sherri for endangering Issei.

"Tamamo stop, don't be angry at Sherri. She did nothing wrong." Issei said trying to calm Tamamo.

**"No master. She is correct I could have killed you. I will fix this mistake, so it does not happen again."**

**(Did it work, partner. Do you now know how to fight.)**

"I think so. Tamamo let me down I can stand up now."

Tamamo did reluctantly. But she still had a worried look. She soon relaxed as Issei was able to stand without any help. Then Issei did something amazing. He soon started to get in a stance unfamiliar to her and was soon punching the arm with complex movement. It was a little rough around the edges and slow since Issei's body did not have any muscle memory or reflexes to perform them fluently. But the amazing part was when he stopped and gathered his ki to punch the air and made a small burst of pressure.

**(So it was a success. You still need training but you now know how to throw a punch in at least 1000 ways.)**

**"I'm glad. Master what was that strange way to use your life energy."**

"I think it was called Ki in Japan. I just remembered a lot of martial artists use it to hit things harder."

**"Well do be careful you are using your life energy and not your magic reserves. Master, there is still a lot to talk about. Like the servants and their abilities. Plus I also wanted to teach you a few spells for you to learn from the Akasha Records. But I think that can wait until tomorrow, till I reach a solution to the problem. We also still have to explain the situation to , Yuuka, and Tamano."**

"That's right! Damn, they must still be waiting for us to get home."

**(Before we leave what do we do about the fox? She is not gonna blend in looking like that.)**

"Don't worry I can change my appearance and hide my tail and ears."

Instantly Tamamo started to change as a bright light flashed and out came Tamamo without her three tails and ears. Her clothing also changed from the blue revealing kimono to a white and pink blouse that showed her red tank top, a black and red short skirt with black and red stockings.

"That's pretty cute Tamamo. Can you change your clothes to anything."

"Not just that master I can also change my voice, body, and face into anybody with my shape-shifting skill." Tamano said proudly while puffing out her impressive chest.

"**That is another thing that I wish to speak about, but for now it is getting late."**

After lowering down the boundary field, they then head to Hana's residence.

**Fuyuki City, Mion residential district, Hana's residence, 8:15 pm**

The two Hana women can be seen watching TV with a worried expression as they keep watching the door as if expecting another murderer will just barge into the room. Yuuka has now realized that this is the first time she was in her home without Issei.

"Yuuka don't worry he'll be back." Misuki-san realizing her daughter's fear tries to comfort her.

"I know Kaa-san, it's just I'm worried that Issei is lost in Fuyuki city. He said yesterday was the first time coming to this city and I doubt he truly remembers from just that one tour I gave him." Yuuka said lying to herself about the true reason.

"Knock, Knock!"  
Suddenly the door is knocked startling the two Hana's.

"Yuuka, Misuki, it's me Issei." Issei's voice came from behind the door.

"Issei!" Instantly as if she teleported to the door. Yuuka practically forced open the door from its hinges to see her beloved. What she saw wasn't just her crush by himself, no leaning by his arm was a busty, otherworldly beautiful, pink-haired girl. When she saw the beauty, she didn't know what to feel. First, insecurity at having to deal with a rival like that. Second, worry at seeing the girl lean by his arm and trying to understand that meaning was she, his girlfriend, wife, childhood friend. Lastly anger at Issei for inviting a random girl to her home and at the girl for laying her hands at her man without her permission.

"Oh, my" That came from Kaa-san great so she sees her too.

"H-hey this my fr-friend Tammy and she has no-" Issei was trying to explain the situation, but had a massive stutter, because of the murderous glare he was receiving from Yuuka. Tamamo wasn't making it any better by giving the same glare to Yuuka and Misuki-San.

"Haaa, Okay can I just come inside and explain everything in private. If you don't like it we leave?"

"Fine, it better be good." With that, Yuuka went inside and allowed Issei and Tamamo to enter.

As all four were sitting on the rectangular table Issei was busy trying to think how he would tell them delicately. Until the Dimensional Watch started shining to show that Sherri wanted to speak.

**"Master allow me to approach the subject?"** Sherri's spoke trying to get rid of the awkwardness. As the AI spoke, the two Hana's have a bewildered expression with the attention on the watch.

"Issei what is that?"

"My watch." Issei said. Not really sure why they are surprised.

"Yes, but why is it able to talking?" Yuuka said trying to explain the obvious.

"Oh is it like in those spy movies where they have these futuristic devices to speak like a phone and hack into computers?" Misuki was enjoying herself at the thought of the boy being a spy.

"What no it-" Issei tried to explain he was interrupted by Sherri.

**"Misuki-san, while it is true that I am capable of all that you said. I am more than a piece of cheap spy equipment. I am an AI meant to help the host of the Dimensional Watch."**

"Artificial Intelligence" Yuuka said in disbelief.

"Wait you can be a phone?" Issei asks surprised.

**"That is correct"**

"Why is this the first time I heard of this."

**"You've never asked."**

"That's incredible did you make this, Issei-kun?" Misuki said thinking the boy in their home was some genius.

"What? Of course not. I didn't even know it can be used as a phone." Issei denied it.

"Why is it called the Dimensional Watch?" Tamamo asked about the watch that is somehow connected to Issei's existence.

**"To answer Tamamo's question. The Dimensional Watch is an all-purpose magical tool meant for dimensional traveling."**

"Dimensional traveling?" Tamamo asks unsure.

"Wait it can do what?" Yuuka asks in confusion.

"Yes, able to travel through any barrier, connecting and linking the world's to travel. Currently, we are in a different universe on Earth that has the same coordinates as Issei's World, but different and a bit into the past according to Issei about the date."

"And you expect us to believe you." Yuuka said slamming her hands on the table. Across from her Misuki had a look of disbelief.

"That does explain a bit." Tamamo had a look of understanding.

"How can you believe that ridiculous story?"

"Easy, unlike you. I'm not human." Suddenly fox ears and three tails came out of Tamamo's body, shocking Yuuka and Misuki into a state of disbelief.

"Tamamo you weren't supposed to expose yourself yet!" Issei yelled at Tamamo for being so reckless.

"But darling if you keep trying to explain the situation, then they won't believe you." Tamamo said with a whine.

**(I agree with the fox, partner it's better to show proof and be blunt with the situation.) **Ddraig quickly chipped in with the Boosted Gear coming into existence. Further shocking the two normal humans into a state of disbelief.

"THUD!" Suddenly the sound of two people impacting the floor is heard.

"Ahhh, Yuuka, Misuki-san are you alright!?" Issei quickly goes up to both of them to check if they were okay.

"Ha ha ha" The sound of Tamamo laughing at the sight of the two humans now unconscious.

"Damn it Tamamo stop laughing and help me."

After an hour Yuuka and Misuki are seen nursing their heads on the couch with Issei fanning them. Tamamo was in the kitchen preparing a bit of food for her master wearing a pink apron with her tails out to adjust the two normal humans with the situation.

"So let me get this right you're not from this world?" Misuki forces her voice to come out to address the dragon in the room.

"Correct we are not from this world."

"Inside of you is a thousand-year-old red dragon that was sealed by the biblical god. To be given as gifts to humans, so that they may be able to fight the supernatural." Yuuka chimed in trying to be nonchalant about it.

**(I am not just any old dragon. I'm the Heavenly Red Dragon Emperor of Domination. Created out of the concept of pure power and legend, I am much older than a thousand.)**

Ddraig said hotly about being referred to as just some random dragon.

"R-right my apologies then." Yuuka answered with a sweat drop at the overgrown lizard. "And Tamamo is the reincarnation of Tamamo no Mae. One of Japan's Three Great Monsters, known for the endless disaster that happened at the end of the Heian era." Yuuka said a bit scared that such a monster was in her home.

"Scared little girl." Tamamo said with a wicked smile on her face.

"No." Yuuka said with confidence.

"Hohh, Why would that be."

"Because I know, if you were to try to hurt me, Issei would stop you." Yuuka says with confidence that surprised Tamamo at how assured she was in Issei protecting her.

"Aren't you full of it."

"That's fine because I know it will happen. After all, he did it even when we were just strangers."

"Well don't be so full of it, cause I know he would do it for me too." Tamamo argued hotly being a bit territorial of Issei.

"I would do it for both of you. So please, no more arguing" Issei said not wanting the both of them to fight.

""Fine"" Both said trying to keep the peace and Issei happy, but both still see each other as rivals for his attention.

"There something I want to know?" Misuki finally commented.

"What is it?"

"You said that there is going to be a war that will happen in Fuyuki city. If that's true then what are we going to do? If it is true what will happen to us?" Misuki said scared for her and her daughter's lives.

**"Best case scenario, nothing, you two have no connection with the supernatural and should not be important enough for the Magus that will participate to notice. Worst case, death, because of your affiliation with us or possibly by being in the wrong place at the wrong time, you would be pursued and killed for witnessing the war. Please understand, Magus are heartless people that won't be stopped by anyone if they get in their way. The rules state that if any people were to witness the Holy Grail War then they must be killed to silence them and not expose the secrecy of the supernatural."**

The answer quickly brings an air of silence with the humans in a state of shock.

"Then what are we going to do?" Misuki says with urgency and distress.

**"This is why Issei wanted to tell you the truth. So you can make a decision on what you want to do.**"

"Everyone has the right to make their own decisions. I thought it was unfair that because of me you two would be hurt and wanted you two to have a way out."

"Make adecision?"

**"Correct. The first choice is that you can leave Fuyuki city for two weeks. By then the war will be over and life will return to normal. We would also no longer be here and out of your lives, so that you may live peacefully. Unfortunately, we would have to erase your memories of us."**

"What!?" Yuuka said in disbelief that she would practically forget about the boy who saved her and changed her world.

**"Please understand it would be for your own protection. In this moonlit world, they would silence anybody that has nothing to do with the supernatural, in order to keep their secrecy of magic hidden."**

"I refuse!"

"Yuuka" Misuki said shocked.

"Issei, why can't you ran away with me?"

"Sorry, I'm sort of going to be participating in the war. So I can't leave since I'm apart of it."

"Yeah, darling and I are going to fight for our marriage. Those other servants better watch out."

When Yuuka heard this it affirmed her resolution to stay. "I will stay. I refuse to forget and act as if I never met you. Sherri what's the other choice."

**"The other choice is to stay and Issei will try to protect you until it's time for us to leave this world. When that happens, the two of you will join us to that world. If you choose that one, you will have to abandon the life you had here. Abandoning your home, friends, and family."**

"Sherri don't scare them like that, we could always come back here, right?"

**"Master it would be better for them to prepare for a situation in which the chances of returning are slim. Making this decision is a life-changing action and makes them think things through."**

"Alright, I will come with you." Yuuka says this with determination interrupted the argument between Issei and Sherri.

"Are you sure? What about your friends and life here? Won't you be sad to leave your home." Issei says bewildered.

"It's fine because I'll have you and mom with me. Besides I always wanted something interesting to happen." Yuuka's answer brings a blush to appear in Issei's cheeks making Tamamo jealous about the points the girl was winning over her.

Misuki seeing the determination in her daughter's eyes brings out a sigh at seeing her stubbornness and quickly accepts the craziness.

"Fine. If your minds made up I will go with you."

"Really Kaa-san! Yatta!."

Issei hearing the words of Yuuka and Misuki-san really touch him and silently made a promise to protect them and give them a better life.

**Please comment. To Ddraig The Invincible, you are right. It was him guess he's stuck in a coma.**


End file.
